Wish Come True
by csinycastle85
Summary: Kate and Rick get their wish.


Title: Wish Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. "All I Want For Christmas" is owned by Mariah Carey.

Author's Note: xRavenDollx suggested this to me and thought it would be a good one-shot. All notes and thoughts are _**bold italic**_. This is in honor of what is about to happen.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Mentions of/Spoilers for: 3XK (3.6)

Summary: Enchantment happens when you least expect it.

Song: All I Want For Christmas—Sung By: Mariah Carey

* * *

Rick Castle had settled in comfortably in his study and had his laptop opened and ready to work. He had been trying to work on the latest Nikki Heat book. Even if wasn't with Gina she was still his publisher and she was still trying to intimidate him into meeting his deadlines and finishing on time. However, his mind was anywhere but on his work.

As he was leaving the precinct, he found a note left in the pocket of his overcoat. Once he had read the note, the note had his curiosity piqued and at the same time caused his heart to skip a few beats.

_**Richard-**_

_**Meet me at my place at 8pm. I have a surprise for you.**_

_**I will see you then handsome.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Kate**_

Rick saved his work and quickly shutdown his laptop. Before leaving his loft, he left Alexis a note telling her not to worry if he didn't return home that night and would be home the next morning (and would call if he was running late). He grabbed his keys and phone and left.

Meanwhile Kate was at her apartment and ready to surprise Rick.

After having an epiphany of sorts, she realized she and Josh were not meant to be. So once she had gently broken it off with him, she began planning to get the one person she actually wanted, Richard Edgar Castle, her partner in crime.

She didn't realize just how much he meant to her until the Triple Killer resurfaced and she had feared for Rick's life.

The special night had finally arrived and she was excited, not that she would willingly admit it. Now she was at her place and ready wearing the sexy dress she had picked out. She knew with this dress and the song/dance routine she had put together she would successfully seduce Rick.

_**Now all I have to do is to wait for his arrival and it is show time!**_

Twenty minutes later, Rick arrived at Kate's place. No sooner had he knocked the door creaked open.

_**Strange she never leaves it open a tiny crack.**_

As soon as he went in he closed the door and looked around in the living room; his curiosity really picked up now. He then saw a note on the side cabinet; he opened it and read it.

_**Richard,**_

_**Please sit in the chair that you see in front of you, close your eyes and count to ten and you shall receive your "surprise".**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Kate**_

Rick did as he was told (usually he would do the opposite but this was too important to screw up). He sat down in the chair she set for him, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Right as he reached ten he heard a song starting to play.

Right when he opened his eyes, he saw the lights had been switched on but then dimmed. When his eyes readjusted, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was the no nonsense Detective Kate Beckett standing near him, wearing a provocative and low cut red halter dress that showed off her toned arms and legs (as well as the right amount of her bust to make his heart beat faster) and wearing boots with impossibly_ thin_ six-inch heels.

As she began to sing, she looked straight at him with a lusty look on her face.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)_

Throughout her routine, she sang to him as she pranced around him, letting her hands glide around his shoulders. Rick was completely mesmerized, from her beautiful singing voice to her dance routine. Rick felt his pants grow tight with arousal by the way she moved her body.

As the song ended, she came onto him and pulled him from his seat; it was then he guessed the only undergarment she had on underneath was a thong.

Right then she planted a searing kiss on Rick.

By then Rick was so entranced by then he wanted to deepen the kiss and ravish her but pulled away.

"Kate, wait," Rick said abruptly causing Kate to look at him funny.

"What's wrong kitten?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Rick looked at Kate and asked, "What about Josh?"

"What about him?"

Rick gulped and asked, "Aren't you still with him?"

"I broke up with him so I could be with you Rick. I have wanted you so badly for some time now, especially when I thought that I had lost you when the real Triple Killer got away and you had broken up with Gina, now kiss me. "

Rick did not need to be told a second time; he placed his hands on her face and hungrily claimed her lips and they passionately made out.

They stood rooted there for a good few minutes and Rick let his hands roam her body. He began to caress her chest from outside the dress causing Kate to mewl.

Rick groaned when he heard her mewl; he quickly broke their kiss in order to get out of his uncomfortable jeans. He also quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

When she saw him only in his boxers, she had another surprise. She reached back and undid the halter tie and zipper on her dress and let it fall off her body, revealing her almost nude self.

Rick almost passed out when he saw Kate topless.

Kate then whispered in a lusty voice, "I'm all yours. Come and get me tiger."

Rick lunged forward and spun Kate around and before long his hands covered her breasts and began his ministrations on them whilst kissing her (and leaving gentle love bites on Kate's neck and shoulder). Kate had been moaning and laid her head on Rick's right shoulder and whispered, "Bedroom, now!"

Rick grinned as he ceased his ministrations and scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom and they descended into a night of fiery passion.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay I will leave the rest to your imagination! Thanks for reading "Wish Come True". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
